pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Studying just got cancelled part 4 (last)
In the ship: "Master are we going to have a cookout? Said Citches follower. "No but somthing better, we get to kill blondy over there. She has been crying and crying for 2 hours. I had enough. Get the monster plant ready!!! MUAHAHAH!!!! Citched laughed with evil, he didn’t care how afriad she was, the more afraid the better. Marabella stood up for her self and said "YOU SICK DEMENTED ANIMAL! OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARE NOT GETTING TO THOSE COWS!" Marabella shouted! She felt stronger, and more powerful than ever! Marabella punched open the glass, with her hand bleeding and she has such fire in her eyes... (she punched the sound proved square box) Citch said, "Quick get the chain my apprentice!!! " All of a sudden a big heavy chain rapped around Marabella. She started to choke and tears came out of her eyes. "MUHAHAHA!!!" Poor Marabella, she was getting coke to death, then they let go of the chain so now she was just tied up. "YOU MONSTER!!!" Marabella screamed. "LET OUT THE PLANT" Citch souted. They hung Marabella on a wire and it went down slowly "Oh can’t you just get it over with!" Marabella cried. It was going down so slowly, and that plant was starving. "No!!!! It is a lot funer to see you die slowly and afraid!!!! muhahaha!!! Was this the end for Marabella? Did Phienas let her down and they never go on there date? Phineas and the Gang: "Everybody be quiet. We can’t afford to get caught! Then Phineas saw Isabella, she was supposed to moniter the guys, while they tried t o sneek in. "Isabella!? What are you doing here? How are you breathing you don’t have any gum!?You are suppose to be monitoring us!" Phineas whispered/shouted. "Phineas I found a space suit I took it off when I got in. It’s hanging over there! I am here to help! What can I do?" Isabella said cheerfully. "Oh, well in that case you can unlock the lock with this laser pen. My hands are full." Phineas answered. "Ok! Isabella traced a big circle around the lock and click! It feel off! Is this ok Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Perfect, shhh!! Everyone get down" Phineas pulled everyone’s heads down and he peeked for the corner. There where these really tall guys in all black armor that had shard spikes on there heads and really big black boots. They also had horns on there heads. "AHHH!!!!" Baljeet took a peek and got so horrified. "Shhh!!! Baljeet you’ll..." *alarm goes off* "Thanks a lot whimp." said Buford. Buford saw a big guy with devil horns... It was Citch!. Baljeet and Buford scampered away like two little mice when Citch came in the room. "WHO IS THERE!!! I AM TRYING TO WATCH THIS SHOW CALLED GIRL GET EATEN BY A PLANT!" Citch was enjoying seeing Marabella terrified, he did not enjoy missing it. He thought it was entertaining to watch, what a sick, sick person... "PHINEAS!" Marabella shouted, she saw him with Everyone around him. Marabella’s face was so wet from crying, and she was so happy to see Phineas kept his promise on coming to free her!" "MARABELL...." Phineas got cut off When Citch picked him up by his calor. "So are you her Romeo, do you want to see your Juliet die?" "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Isabella shouted. "Ohhhh, who do we have here? 2 girls that like you? I like a show so BOTH GIRLS WILL DIE!" All of a sudden Marabella was screaming and had teeth marks on her hand. She looked so terrified. Phineas screamed "DON’T YOU HURT THEM!" Marabella was already getting hurt though. Phineas shouted "MARABELLA!" Then citch Picked up Isabella and dropped her in a sound proved glass square like Marabella.. "ISABELLA" Phineas shouted! "NO DON’T HURT THEM!!!!!" Phineas said about to cry. "Alright pointy I will make you a deal. If you chose blondy you lose pinky and if you chose pink you lose blondy." Marabella and Isabella gasped and started to cry. Phineas turned around and saw Isabella (pinky) she was pounding on the glass and tears where streaming down her face. Phineas heart was breaking. Then he turned around and saw Marabella’s feet being chewed. "Phineas chose Isabella! I am half eaten already!!!!" Marabella said crying with her eyes all watery. "NO..." Phineas shouted. Then Isabella saw this coming she thought "look at her, Phineas loves her, and She is being eaten... IT’S THE END OF THE ROAD FOR ME!" ''Isabella thought and put her hands in her face." "No... take me! Please don’t! hurt Marabella anymore, Free Marabella and Isabella take me..." Phineas said bravly. "Phineas NO!!!!" Isabella shouted while crying. Marabella was crying up a storm and thought "He is so sweet, he can’t he just can’t risk his life for us!!! I should die this is my mess!" Marabella thought... " Fine!!! Alright blondy get in the sqaure with pinky! Citch un-tied Marabella and threw her in the cage. She moaned and winced to get up. "AHAHAHA!!!!" I am sure Mitch would love to see this!" Citch grabed Phineas and tied him up so he couldn’t run away from the monster plant. "Marabella, Isabella no matter what happens I did this for you guys and everyone at home! Always remeber me!" Marabella finally spoke up. "Phineas you kept your promise on saving me! Now it is my turn to save you! We will get him out right isabella!" Marabella didn’t even say it like a question, She knew what to do. "Right! But how do you get out?" Isabella questioned. "Ok isabella, so that dumb o’l robot forgot to lock the square! See that door on the top? I need you to get on top of my soulders and with your arms push it up!" Marabella said with confidence. "Ok!" Isabella said. "Ahhh!!!" screamed Phineas. "Phineas!" Isabella and Marabella both shouted. "Isabella get on top of my shoulder and push the top of the square!" Marabella shouted. "Who made you in charge!" Isabella shouted back. "No one, I was here longer then you, so I know what to do now come on! We can’t argue now! Marabella replied. 1...2.....3! Push!" *creeek* The top door opend. Isabella climbed out and pulled Marabella out of the box. "We did it! Now let’s get the guns!" Isabella said. "Ahhh!!!" ePhineas was getting chewed up like gum... The girls had to act fast! "Noooo!!!! Not the guns!" Isabella and Marabella shoted. The monster plant chewed up the guns, and the girls were out of luck! Then all of a sudden Citches assistant came running in! "Here little bud let me help you!" said the assisant. "I know your tricks! Stay away from him!" shouted Marabella. This was no trick, Citch’s assistant doesn’t like Citch, and he felt bad for the kids, so while Citch was in the bahroom he rushed to help the kids. If Citch ever knew he would be killed in a heart beat. "Back, back *whistel* go fetch!" The assiant threw a peace of left over stake, and the monster plant raced for it. He un-tied Phineas and then Assitant said "Hurry go, now!!! I will make an excause go!!!" Everyone raced out the door and Citch came back and started to shout. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Citch was yelling at the assitant, while the kids were trying to get out the door. "You IDIOT!!! YOU WEREN'T WATCHING THEM!" Citch shouted. "YOU ARE FIRED!!!!!" Citch kicked his partner out the door and he was all brused up from Citch beating him up, from anger. The assistant had a big heart, he deserved better... The kids got out, all relived, but someone was missing... Then Marabella stoped breathing and was left behind... Phineas said " Where’s Marabella! Then Phineas saw her floating in space far away...Oh no!!! Marabella doesn’t have the space gum, Marabell..." She had died.... Phineas rushed her to the rocket ship for some a ir, but it was too late... Phineas Phineas carried her and shook her to wake up. "No, NO!" Phineas shouted. "Is she dead...? Isabella said scardly... Phineas said "NO, no she can't be! Isabella check her paulse!!!" Phineas shouted. Isabella put on fingur on her neck "Phineas, there's, there's there's..." Isabella stoped in shock. "THERE'S WHAT!" Phineas shouted, he was getting worried. "THERES NO PAULSE!!!" Isabella shouted... Isabella was speechless... Phienas world has shattered... Phineas tears were ploping on Marabella’s face,but then slowly she woke up, she was purple from no air. Ferb and the others Blajeet, Buford, Isabella, and Phineas all gasped. "Huh? What happend, where am I?" Marabella said softly. "Marabella we lost you!!!" Phineas huged her tightly. "What do you mean?" Marabella said softly. Phineas said softly, you... You..." Phineas stoped. "I what Phineas???" Marabella got louder. "You died!!! I was so worried, we rushed you back into the ship, but it was to late and..." Marabella stoped Phineas and giggled. Then she kissed Phineas. Everyone gasped all together, Isabella’s was the loudest... Then Isabella fainted. Phineas was in such shock, and the ship started to land... "Thank you Phineas, you have kept your promise, I must be getting home now, thank you, and You are very brave..." She gave Phineas one more kiss. Thank you everyone.... Then Marabella walked home, blushing a bit. Phineas said "wait!" but Marabella was out of sight, when She walked home in the dark fog. "What was that about?" said Buford. Ferb did a whistle (you know what I mean the double whistle) Isabella stated to wake up, she has forgoten all about what happend. "I’m going home guys, What did we do today again?" Then Isabella walked home half asleep. Phineas just stood there frozen, and blushing. "Uhh, Baljeet, is Phineas broken?" Buford questioned. "No it’s called love, *sigh* I miss Mistshi! Baljeet said. Then Buford and baljeet walked home in akward silence. Candace came storming down the stairs all of a sudden. " I GOING TO BE LATE, THANKS TO THOSE..." She stoped and droped her purse "Candace!" Jeremy shouted. "You look beautiful." Jeremy said. Candace blushed and said "Oh, why thank you!" Then Jeremy picked Candace off her feet and walked her to the car like a princess. "Your welcome!" shouted Stacy. Then Stacy saw Phineas just sitting there like a frozen tv program "Werid..." Stacy said and walked home. Then ferb carried Phineas in... Then the next day was another story... '*Credits* ' ' "Oh, i did not finish the project!!! I am going to get an, an an.. OH THE LETER THAT COMES AFTER D!" *inhale, exhale, inhale exhale*" Good morning class, i decided to cancelle the project!!! Enjoy your history free weekend..." "WHAT!" *Baljeet faints*''' The end!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages